


Blend in

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Surprise Ending, Surprise Kissing, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: You,Ralph and Barry are attending a party full of criminals to solve a case. One of you has trouble blending in and almost ruins everything.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You, Ralph Dibny & You, Ralph Dibny/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

You walk in with Ralph and Barry by your sides. Few heads turn’s your way.

“ Okay remember no powers. Today we’re not superheroes but rich criminals with confident attitude. So try to blend in.”

“ I’ve seen enough movies and red enough books to know how this works Ralph. Now if you excuse me gentleman I have conversations to attend.”

You said and walled over to quite handsome man and started your sweet talk. You got some information and a card to the VIP lounge when the man wasn’t paying attention. You easily returned to Ralph and in the corner of your eye you saw Barry choking on a cocktail. You quietly signed. This is not his scene at all. He’s too suspicious.

“ I have access to the VIP lounge. Take a look around. I’m going to save our damsel in distressed over there.”

You gestured to Barry. Ralph noded and went away. You walked to Barry rapidly but not too noticibly.

“ Pardon me would you acopany a lady on the dance floor?”

Barry turned to you and smiled. He liked your arm to his and led you to the dance floor. He spun you around and started slow dancing with you.

“ I notice you have some difficulties.”

“ This is unknown to me y/n. I keep fighting the urge to just speed through the building and get what we need.”

“ I know but this time our powers are not the answer. This time it’s us, our personalities and ability to pretend and finese. Trust me when I say that you Barry Allen are just as amazing and extraordinary as the Flash.”

“ Thank you. It goes both ways.”

You dance for a while when Ralph appeared by your side.

“ Trying to steal my girlfriend Allen?”

He asked teasingly.

“ You know I only got eyes for you babe. I love you Ralph Dibny.”

I kissed him.

“ I love you too.”

Unknown to both of you there was a sad and even jealous expression on Barry’s face as he watched the exchange…


	2. Chapter 2

After all the party was a success. When you overlook the fact that Barry got himself and Ralph cought and you had to rescue them. But in the end of the day you won. You saved Central city and got closer to solving the case. You can’t help it but think the case isn’t the only mistery to solve. Barry’s been acting differently with you and Ralph even Iris for that matter. Maybe and most likely it’s because of the inevitable crisis. But you just feel there’s more to it. . Something else was bothering him. You said good night to everyone as you were ready to head out of Star labs for today. You promised to help Ralph with some files and yet the second you saw Barry walk on the Balcony of the launge, you texted Ralph an apology. He could d it by himself and you wanted to know what was up with Barry. You walked beside him and you rested your arms on the railing. 

“ Hi what’s up with you?”

“ Nothing I’m fine. Shouldn’t you be somewhere else by now?”

“ I canceled. Come on Barr talk to me, you’ve been acting kimd of strange since the party. Something wrong?”

He looked at me and I could swear that I saw a flash of lightning in his eyes. What was that? He sighed.

“ It’s just…this feeling I have and I know I shouldn’t feel like this. I shouldn’t want, what I want but I do and I don’t know how to get rid of it. “

“ What are you talking about? Want what?”

“ Not what but who…”

The intensity of his gaze was almost too much.

“ Barry… you don’t mean…”

He cupped your cheek.

“ I do.”

You were stunned, you didn’t know what to think or do or say. You just stood there. Before Ralph came into the picture all you wanted was this exact moment. For Barry to return your feelings and now he does. As he’s leaning in for a kiss you gather your thoughts and make a decision that will change everything. 

You kiss him back...


End file.
